This invention relates to an input device capable of inputting characters and symbols by using only numeric keys 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 of an input keyboard, and further to an apparatus applying said input device for recording characters, and symbols on a film.
Conventionally, it is known that an input device which electronically inputs characters and symbols, can be applied in an electronic apparatus such as a camera, an electronic diary etc. For example, in a camera which has the above-mentioned conventional input device, photographing information such as date, month, year, and some simple characters etc. can be recorded on a film, and besides, some sorts of words are previously memorized in the camera, so the words can be recorded on the film without writing in each of characters. However, in such a conventional manner, some predetermined words are memorized beforehand in the camera, and it is impossible to record arbitrary characters on any portion of a frame of a film, and besides, complicated operations are needed to input even a character.